I think you could use a Mint!, Take a Hint!
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Take A Hint Karofsky and Sebastian. They Are not Interested. They can Never seem to realize that they Need to leave those two Alone Can they? -Song Fic, Take A Hint By Victorious. Klaine! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh My God! I just heard this new Song from Victorious and Fell in love with it! It's Called Take A Hint Song By Jade West and Tori Vega It's an Awesome song! So I thought I would Have glee sing it, And Have Blaine and Kurt sing it. Cause I really do think Blaine and Kurt sing this. It's the right song for them Dave and Sebastian keep on flirting with them... So it makes since right? But anyways... I'm going to stop Chit Chatting Now and Let you guys read this New Song fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or Any of It's Characters, I do not own Victorious Song Take A Hint. I only Own My Imagination... lolzzz**_

_**Warnings: Curse words  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: Klaine... Do I need to say more?**_

_**A/N: Please Read and Review at the End. Thank you and If you liked this story Please Read some of my other Awesome stories as well. :) **_

_**Proceed...**_

Kurt and Blaine Were with Some of The New Directions At the Lima Bean. Drinking and Chatting as usual Until One David Karofsky and One Sebastian Smythe Decide to pop in.

"Hey there Sexy." Sebastian Said to Blaine walking up to the Table With David.

"Oh Hell to the naw." Mercedes said and Gave him a Glare. Kurt gave Sebastian Is Best Bitch Please Face.

"Um, Hey Sebastian." Blaine Said Awkwardly.

"Hey Kurt. Mind if I sit down." Karofsky Asked.

"Um, Pull up a chair I guess." Kurt said simply. And That is just what David did, Sebastian Did as well.

"So What Brings you two here?" Finn asked.

"Trying to steal our Set list Probably." Rachel Suggested.

"It's Small world Finnocent." Sebastian Said.

"Oh Hell no." Santana Said, Pissed. That was Her name for Finn.

"So, Kurt Can I buy you a drink?" Karofsky Asked.

"No." Kurt said Simple.

"Ah, Come on. Just one." Karofsky Offered.

"I said No. And If your Trying to flirt With me Then I suggest you stop. I'm with Blaine You know." Kurt Explained.

"Hell yeah He's With Me." Blaine Cut in.

'Karaoke night Is now Beginning So, Come up and Sing." A voice filled within the room.

"Ooh It's Karaoke Tana!" Brittany Said Excitedly.

Sebastian Then Touched Blaine's Waist. Blaine swat his Hand a way.

"Kurt, I have a song for these two Gentleman Right here. And I need you to sing with me." Blaine Said to Kurt.

"So your singing a song for us now. That's Great." Sebastian Said.

"It better be hot too." Karofsky Beamed in and Winked at Kurt. Kurt face went to a disgusted Look. He really didn't want be hit on by a bully.

Blaine whispered something into the Dj's Ear. The DJ smiled and Said, "Good choice." (**Kurt, **_Blaine, __**Both)**_

The La's started Playing and Then the First note started to play. The new directions Sang along with the La's.

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right *Kurt Looked to Karofsky***

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

_**And that is when it started going south**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….)**_

Kurt went up to Karofsky, Who was Standing up And singed.

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop *Kurt Put his hand up To sign Stop*_

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**_

_**Oh! **_

Blaine went Up to Sebastian Who was next to Karofsky. Blaine and Kurt then Sang to them.

_**Get your hands off my hips *They Pushed Sebastian and Karofsky*, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips *They made it look like they were actually punching them***_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey! *Kurt Thumped Karofsky to Make him stop Staring at his Chest.***_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint *Blaine Waved his Hand in his Face to make it say like you had bad breath.***_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….)**_

The New Directions, Plus Everybody else, Were really enjoying this Performance.

Kurt Pushed Karofsky and Sang,

**"What about "no" don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested" *Kurt Looked and saw that None of Karofsky's Friends were even there, Kurt smiled at the fact***

**It's about time that you're leavin' *Kurt pointed to the Door.* **_I'm gonna count to three *Blaine held up 3 fingers* and-_

_**Open my eyes and**_

_**You'll be gone (They Both pushed the two boys back***_

_One *One finger Blaine Held Up*_

**Get your hands off my—**

_Two *Another Finger*_

**Or I'll punch you in the—**

_Three *One more finger*_

**Stop your staring at my**

Everybody Held "HEY!"

**Take a hint, take a hint**

_**I am not your missing link**_

_**Let me tell you what I think**_

_**I think you could use a mint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

**Woah!**

This Performance Was Phenomenal. Everybody was Enjoying. The two boys still tried leaving. And Kurt and Blaine Were having too Much Fun!

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

_**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint**_

_**(La, La, La….) **_

First the Room was Filled with silence when it was Finished. Everybody in the room was Looking at the two boys who were close to heading out the Door. Kurt Walked up to Karofsky.

"Take A hint, Dave. I'm not Interested. By the way you should Brush you teeth more often." He said. An Angry Karofsky formed and had Stormed out fallowed By One Sebastian Smythe.

It was silence. The New Directions Even Blaine stared in Awe. First there was only Silence Then the Next minute Cheering. Kurt had gotten hugs and High Fives Even a Passionate Kiss From Blaine. No one Pushes the Hummel's Around. ;)

_**There you go. I hoped you liked. Good? Bad? Please tell me what you thought. I know it was awesome. :) If you liked it that much Check out my other Stories. Talk to you guys Soon. I love you all.**_

_**-Scout. **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
